


Jaws that Bite and Claws that Catch

by AraniaArt, AraniaDraws (AraniaArt)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Demon True Forms, Harpy Aziraphale (Good Omens), Illustrations, Monster Crowley (Good Omens), Mythical Beings & Creatures, Naga Crowley (Good Omens), Other, Slime, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Snowed In, Wings, goo, mofu bingo 2021
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraniaArt/pseuds/AraniaArt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraniaArt/pseuds/AraniaDraws
Summary: A collection of doodles and sketches for Sevdrag and D20Owlbear's MonsterFucker Bingo 2021! (aka #MoFuBingo)Expect some weird and fun shit - and general NSFW warning for any art that will be here!  Tags will be updated as I go!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54
Collections: MoFu Bingo 2021





	1. Week 1: Slime/Goo

**Author's Note:**

> **Table of Contents for the Prompts**
> 
> Week 1: Slime/ Goo  
> Week 2: Mythical Creatures  
> Week 3: Abandoned to/with Creature  
> Week 4: #MonsterBottomrights  
> Week 5: Animalistic Outer Coating (fur, feathers, scales, etc) 
> 
> _Title shamelessly stolen from the Jabberwocky, of course_

Week 1 is "Slime/Goo" - and thanks to my wife Kamiki for the truly EXCELLENT idea for a fill - of Crowley creating the Nebula/stars the old fashioned way ;). Here we take the concept of panspermia to a much more literal and fun way <3\. 

  
  
[Posted on Twitter HERE](https://twitter.com/AraniaTweets/status/1357856546017927169?s=20)


	2. Week 2: Mythical Creatures

For week 2, we've got Mythical Creatures!  
  
It seems that Naga Crowley has caught himself a Harpy Aziraphale! 

Oh noooooo. ;). 

[Art Posted on Twitter Here!](https://twitter.com/AraniaTweets/status/1360324215543595013?s=20)


	3. Week 3: Abandoned to/with Creature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying trying out different sketch styles for the MoFu weeks - this is a minimalistic focus on complimentary colors/lighting!

This is a scene from an AU Roleplay I'm doing with my wife, [Kamiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamiki), and inspired by [birbteeth's](https://twitter.com/birbteef) Bad Moon Rising, but with a lot of our own spin and different progression/storyline.

Here, Crowley went through a pretty drastic change while rescuing Aziraphale from capture from men of the country he deserted from. The changes get worse the more adrenaline in your system - but to him it was worth it, despite the risks and progressing condition. They made it to a cave as snow began to fall, and have been snowed in - halting their search for a cure, and potentially putting them both in a risky situation if Crowley's condition worsens while they're trapped together. Aziraphale uses his sword/holy magic to start a fire for warmth. [[There's a long story here lol, but that's the scene in a nutshell]]

[Art Posted on Twitter Here](https://twitter.com/AraniaTweets/status/1362261031926591488?s=20)


	4. Week 4: #BottomMonsterRights

This week, Aziraphale decides to experiment with slipping his fingers into Crowley's vent - and Crowley finds out just how much he likes that!

[Posted on Twitter here!](https://twitter.com/AraniaTweets/status/1368484282939932679?s=20)


	5. Week 5: Animalistic Outer Coating

Sun's out, scales out! Crowley enjoying a day basking in the sun, which brings out his scales!

[Posted on Twitter here!](https://twitter.com/AraniaTweets/status/1368443154899365888?s=20)


End file.
